customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharptooth
"everybody has to fall eventually and when old Berrypaw comes crashing down you can bet your life I'll be there to watch him plummet.." ~ Sharptooth Sharptooth is Berrypaw's eternal nemesis in the cosmic circle and is equally as mysterious - though his methods are more fathomable to humans, being driven by an intense rivalry with Berrypaw the malignant Sharptooth exists to see the day that he can finally outsmart Berrypaw and prove to the world (and perhaps himself) that he is indeed the greatest trickster of all. History Origin Sharptooth came into existence around the same time as the other "Wanderers" - magical beings that acted as substitutes for the gods during the period of time between the end of the Primal Gods and the creation of the Hall Of Gods. In many ways he is the dark half of Berrypaw, being a malignant trickster guided by selfishness and greed as well as great vanity that verges on narcissism. Early Years For many years Sharptooth was a vagrant spirit that wandered the world dealing out his own malicious forms of entertainment on the world - however as fate would have it one day while travelling Sharptooth would encounter Berrypaw, the two instantly clashed over their divering views on the world and due to Berrypaw's ability to outsmart and even overpower Sharptooth the spirit became more and more fixated on getting one better on what he came to view as his archenemy. In the years to follow Sharptooth and Berrypaw would engage in a lengthy feud spanning across the globe with Sharptooth continually trying to outfox his enemy and meeting with little success - yet the more Sharptooth lost the greater his obsession grew and thus a vicious cycle was born.. Modern Era As the Modern Era came to be Sharptooth continued his feud with Berrypaw and managed to adapt well to his new surroundings, he also began to more actively target humanity after he became aware of Berrypaw's growing compassion towards humanity - this led to the two's rivalry worsening and Sharptooth took a strange delight in seeing how his continual harassment was slowly effecting Berrypaw, yet Sharptooth would continually be aghast at the ability of Berrypaw to still resist his tricks and the two continued their conflict.. Conflict With Guardian Squad When Berrypaw joined Guardian Squad Sharptooth was quick to attack the heroes in order to once again try and cause havoc for Berrypaw - during Berrypaw's service in Guardian Squad Sharptooth would surface as a major antagonist three times: his first conflict with Guardian Squad was when he attempted to manipulate the team into fighting each other and tear them apart, he was almost successful but ultimately foiled by Berrypaw. The second encounter against the team occured when Sharptooth successfully tricked Spiral into becoming his apprentice-in-crime by disguising himself as Berrypaw - however Spiral soon started to see through Sharptooth's deception as he saw how his actions were effecting innocent people: the two clashed before the rest of Guardian Squad (including the real Berrypaw) arrived, forcing Sharptooth to flee. The third and final time Sharptooth would oppose Guardian Squad was when he made a one-time alliance with Bad Guy to flood Neon City with hallucinogenic drugs - Bad Guy was doing so for money but as usual Sharptooth was in it purely for malicious fun, this scheme truly touched a nerve with Berrypaw and he lashed out at Sharptooth with considerable aggression: despite being badly injured Sharptooth managed to escape, although angry at being defeated Sharptooth did later view this as a victory of sorts as he had finally managed to harm his opponent, albeit emotionally.. The Great Game Once Berrypaw left Guardian Squad and returned to his solo career Sharptooth followed along, resuming their feud where it had left off - for a while Sharptooth tried to get into Berrypaw's head again and convince him to lash out but after a while realised that Berrypaw was getting wise to his tricks and gave up, knowing it would no longer be as satisfying - instead he returned to his old "game" of harassment, scheming and general villainy. However even Sharptooth didn't realise this "Great Game" was about to reach its climax when Berrypaw, in a moment of recklessness, attempted to banish Sharptooth into the distant past using his reality-warping powers - resulting in Sharptooth being displaced from time itself.. Time Breaker During his time in the time-stream Sharptooth came across the powerful artefact known as the Eternity Emblem and with it gained unlimited reality-warping abilities - renaming himself "Time Breaker" he began a new quest to conquer the entire cosmos and reshape in his image: it didn't take long for Berrypaw to figure out the "Time Breaker" was Sharptooth and he, alongside Hourglass - the daughter of Father Time - gathered a group of heroes from across the world to combat the "Time Breaker's" threat. Sharptooth fought the heroes and Father Time himself in a cosmic battle that spanned across time and space, warping entire realities into twisted parodies of famous children's stories such as the Tortoise and The Hare, Animal Farm, Little Red Riding Hood and the Three Little Pigs. Ultimately Sharptooth was overpowered and the Eternity Emblem was removed from his grasp, depowering him back to the original status - Father Time deemed Sharptooth a danger to reality and wished to erase him yet Berrypaw made a plea on Sharptooth's behalf, convincing Father Time to spare Sharptooth's life. Sharptooth was too proud to thank Berrypaw for this act and simply stated that it "changed nothing" before he was allowed to leave, beaten and humbled - Sharptooth decided such grand schemes for power were ultimately futile and decided to keep to his usual "games" from thereafter.. Current Activities Lately Berrypaw has become the guardian of sorts to the young mutant Sparky and Sharptooth has plans to corrupt the runaway and turn him against Berrypaw, it is Sharptooth's goal to make Sparky a new supervillain and successor - however Sparky has so far shown resistance to Sharptooth's attempts at corruption, however Sharptooth continues to try.. to him this is all just part of the "game" and sooner or later he shall achieve what he has been trying to do for centuries and finally gain the upperhand on Berrypaw.. Appearance Although Sharptooth can take any form he pleases due to his reality-warping abilities he tends to stand in at 5ft 8in and is of a slim build, he takes the form of an African-American much like Berrypaw but has been known to change his race and even gender at will - he tends to dress in a simple outfit consisting of torn jeans and a white shirt with his hands and feet left bare, his jeans held in place by rope rather than a belt: like most things to do with Sharptooth however these clothes can change at will and he is quite fond of wearing a white tuxedo with matching shoes and a white tophat when trying to make an impression on someone. Another noticable trait about Sharptooth is the fact that even when in this guise he has sharp fangs, which betray his true nature - for some reason he can't seem to alter this particular trait so always has sharp fangs, which has given him his name. Powers and Abilities Sharptooth is a magical being who has displayed a number of superhuman abilities such as: *Reality-Warping (Class B) (Sharptooth has almost unlimited reality-warping capability, making him potentially one of the most powerful beings on Earth - though his reality-warping has limitations (unlike beings that possess Class A Reality-Warping): also due to the fact Sharptooth's reality-warping is not Class A all changes that occur fade away once Sharptooth has left the area, his powers can also only effect a maximum range of 70 miles) *Immortality (Sharptooth is immune to ageing, disease or conventional injury) *Enhanced Intelligence (Sharptooth has great intelligence due to his age and influence - plus is an avid learner) When Sharptooth was using his "Time Breaker" persona he had the following ability: *Reality-Warping (Class A) (Shaptooth (as "Time Breaker") had unlimited reality-warping powers that made him so powerful that Hourglass, Father Time, Berrypaw and a number of other heroes had to team up to depower him and save time itself: following his depowerment Sharptooth has not been able to regain such power and likely never will) Category:Villains Category:Queen Misery